


Theoretical Anders/Solas Banter

by ApostateRevolutionary



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Character Study, Dialogue, Gen, What-If, and in case the / in the title is confusing do not worry I'm not shipping them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-11 16:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostateRevolutionary/pseuds/ApostateRevolutionary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Anders had been an Inquisition companion? Here are some potential banters he may have had with Solas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theoretical Anders/Solas Banter

Solas: So I hear you are possessed.  
Anders: Why is that _always_ what everyone wants to talk about?  
Solas: If you prefer, we could discuss the Chantry explosion, but I suspect that is a less amicable topic.  
Anders: You could say that.  
Solas: I thought as much. I would like to hear about what kind of spirit you have inside you, and how that came to be, however, should you ever wish to discuss it.  
Anders: (sarcastically) I’ll be sure to keep that in mind.

—

Solas: You need not be so defensive about your possession.  
Anders: This again? Maybe I just don’t want to talk about it.  
Solas: Yes, you have made that very clear.  
Anders: Apparently not clear enough.  
Solas: You, of all people, should know that the Chantry is often wrong.  
Solas: Spirits, like everything else, are not inherently dangerous. Possession is no different.

—

Anders: You don’t seem to hate me.  
Solas: I do not.  
Anders: You should. You know what I’ve done.  
Solas: What is your point? I am hardly one to mourn the loss of a Chantry.  
Anders: It wasn’t just those in the Chantry that I killed.  
Solas: It was an unfortunate necessity.  
Solas: Sometimes to achieve the world one desires, one must take regrettable measures.

—

Anders: So are all of your friends spirits?  
Solas: Yes. Excluding present company, I suppose.  
Anders: And you don’t think that’s… A little strange?  
Solas: Perhaps to many it is. Though I do not think you are in any position to decide what is considered ‘strange’.

—

Anders: Justice… He was my friend once.  
Solas: I am not surprised. That is often how situations such as yours occur.  
Anders: Though it turns out he was a much better friend to me than I was to him.  
Solas: You did not corrupt him, if that is what you mean.  
Solas: If he has been corrupted, and I am not certain he has, it was by this world and its many injustices. You are not at fault.

—

Anders: What you said before… About it not being me who corrupted Justice. Was that true?  
Solas: Yes. I would not lie about such matters.  
Anders: In that case… Thank you.  
Solas: You are most welcome. Though if people were more educated on the Fade, and not so focused on fearing what lies beyond the Veil, you would not have had to wait so long to hear it.

—

Anders: Since you seem to know so much about spirits…  
Solas: Yes? What would you like to know?  
Anders: Is there a way we could be separated, Justice and I? Without killing one of us?  
Solas: I suspect there is. Unfortunately, I do not know of one.  
Anders: Ah.  
Solas: That does not mean you will not find such a way. And if I learn of one, you will be the first to know.

 


End file.
